Happy Christmas, Hermione
by Ozwin
Summary: Maybe it was because he tasted just like peppermint, and she was quite fond of peppermint. Or maybe it was just because Harry was a good kisser. Yeah, maybe the latter was the real reason. First Harmione. Review!


**A/N: Hey, I'm back. :) This is not my usual pairing, and I'm not a big fan of it, but I decided to try something new. The plot took place at somewhere around the trio's sixth year. This is for all you Harmione fangirls. *winkwink***

**DISCLAIMER: JK ROWLING IS SO FREAKIN' AWESOME AND I ADORE HER. I WOULD NEVER CLAIM TO OWN HER BEAUTIFUL WORK.**

Hermione sighed as she sat down on one of the chairs in the Hogwarts Library. It was the twenty-fourth of December. She had decided to stay home for Christmas to catch up with her schoolwork, and she had been given plenty of duties to finish.

She looked around the library. Of course, it was deserted. Every student who stayed in were all probably enjoying the feast at the Great Hall. Bloody hell, maybe she should go back there and enjoy herself, too.

"No," she decided herself, opening her Potions textbook and pulling out some parchment to write her essay on.

_The Kronos Serum, _she started to write, _plays a very vital role in successfully creating the Cheripice Potion-_

"Hermione!"

Startled, the brunette accidentally made a long ragged line on her parchment with her quill. She groaned in frustration, looking towards the direction of the person about to face her wrath.

When she saw the scar, the glasses, and the messy brown-to-black hair, she groaned again. She couldn't get mad at her best friend.

"Harry," she said firmly as a cold greeting. She turned away from him to crumple her ruined piece of parchment.

The boy looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He walked forward to her, giving her a wide grin.

"What do you want?" she said in a poker face.

His smile faded. "Oh. I was just trying to check up on you."

She was definitely not amused. "I'm fine, thank you. Will you leave me alone to work now?"

Now, it was his turn to groan. "Hermione, please. It's Christmas Eve, and you would rather do your homework than have a little fun?"

"Well, I apologize for giving priority to my studies and my future, and not my personal wants."

"Hermione," he said again, giving her a pleading look. "Come on, the feast won't be fun without you. And Ron's waiting." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"We broke up a few weeks ago, Harry."

He sighed. "I'm just running out of temptations."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no, Harry."

"Do I have to kneel down on the floor just to let you go?"

Hermione sighed, deciding that she wasn't going to be able to get rid of Harry that easily. "Will it make you stop looking like an idiot?"

"Not really, but it would help."

She made a 'pssh'-ing sound with her mouth, smiling a little. "All right. But I am definitely blaming you if I won't be able to catch up on Potions."

Harry made a gesture of reaching to the sky and grabbing something down. "Yes!"

Hermione laughed, letting Harry take her hand and dragging her towards the Great Hall. They kept laughing and joking with one another until they bumped into something hard.

The two fell flat on the floor. Hermione groaned a little, and Harry rubbed his leg where the floor had given him the most impact.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't know," Harry replied. He tried to walk forward again, but there was an invisible wall trapping them both. He placed both of his hands on that wall, and started to see if there was a space they can slip into. Unfortunately, the wall surrounded the two of them in a small circle.

Hermione looked puzzled. "What the bloody hell is this?"

Harry gulped. "Hermione, I think I know what this is."

The brunette stood up and crossed her arms. "Well?"

He turned to her and closed his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose with his two fingers. "Please look up and tell me it is _not_ what I think it is."

Still looking puzzled, Hermione blinked and did as she was told. She slowly looked up, wondering what in the world Harry was talking about.

She gasped. There was a small plant floating midair, and Hermione knew _exactly_ what it was meant for.

"Mistletoe," she muttered. Soon after, she cursed.

"This is all the twins' fault," Harry groaned. "They surrounded the halls with mistletoe, and they even created a spell to make the two people trapped under it until they kiss."

Hermione gasped in terror. "Oh, no."

Harry turned to her shyly. "It's okay if you want to stay under here forever."

"It's not that," she immediately claimed. "It's just..." She didn't finish her sentence.

Harry smiled. "I get it."

For a few moments, the two just looked in separate ways, creating a really awkward silence.

After about five minutes of this hopeless torture, Hermione swore.

"Ugh," she exclaimed. "Just get it over with."

And with that short sentence, she walked over to where Harry was standing, grabbed his face with her hands, and planted a kiss on his lips.

Hermione had expected it to be just a quick peck on the lips, but something kept her lips from leaving Harry's. Maybe it was because he tasted just like peppermint, and she was quite fond of peppermint. Or maybe it was just because Harry was a good kisser. Yeah, maybe the latter was the real reason.

Harry responded slowly, but he _still _responded. Hermione started to unknowingly wrap her arms around Harry's neck, and Harry's around her waist. It was a foreign feeling for the both of them, since they only knew each other as good friends a few minutes ago.

It was Hermione who lost her breath first, and so she pulled away from his lips slowly. She quickly put down her arms, and put them behind her back awkwardly.

Harry stared at her, and he let go of her small frame.

Awkward silence.

Hermione cleared her throat, making the awkwardness even more prominent. "So, the barriers are gone now, aren't they?"

"Y-Yeah," he replied, scratching the back of his head. He placed his hand on where the wall was, but was relieved to find out it was gone.

"We should go," she muttered, walking forward towards the Great Hall.

Harry grabbed her arm before she ever went farther. "Wait."

The girl turned around slowly, giving him a puzzled look. "What?"

He moved towards her again, placing his lips beside her ear. "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

Then Hermione turned his face to hers directly and planted another kiss on his lips.

**A/N: I know, it's cliché. But, whatever. It's my first Harmione, so do me a favor and give me your awesomely awesome reviews. ;)**


End file.
